briancoukisfandomcom-20200216-history
K9.5 vs Dog Gone/Transcript
This article is a transcript of Pip Pip's Vyond video K9.5 vs Dog Gone. Transcript Maxine: Look guys, check out that bus driving up the street! That looks so cool! Kitty: That sure is a big bus. I wonder how many people are on it. Riff: Oh my gosh! Ella, Gershwyn, Maxine, Theo, is that who I think it is? Ella: You're dang right it's them! Come on, we need to get inside before they see us! Bus Driver Tom: Well, well, well, if it isn't some of my favorite people, K9.5! Ella: Bus Driver Tom, what the heck are you doing here? I thought we already told you that if we ever saw you again, we would gang up on you! Bus Driver Tom: Oh, don't mind me, girly dog! I'm just passing by! Dog Gone has quite the busy day today! Gershwyn: Did...did you say Dog Gone? So they're with you on the bus right now? Bus Driver Tom: Of course they are! All four of them! In fact, we're on our way to a gig of theirs right now! Ella: Kumi! Kumi: Hey Ella! Long time no see! How is your band doing? What's it called again? K9.V? Is that it? Ha ha! Ella: It's called "K9.5", not K9.V! Just leave us alone! Just because you're more famous than us doesn't mean you have the right to bully us! Gershwyn: Axel! Maxine: Mikey! Riff '''and '''Theo: Tommy! Mikey: What's up mother-flippers? Mikey is in the house! I will take anyone's bones for 13 bucks! Ella: Kumi, I'll have you know that my band is a million times better than yours! We may not have money, or fame, but at least our fans are all over the age of 12! Kumi: And what exactly is wrong with that? It's the young kids that really get me going! If you know what I mean. Riff: Maxine, I don't understand. Who the heck are these four doggies, and why are we all afraid of them? Maxine: These four, Riff, just like us, are a rock band. They're called Dog Gone. The poodle with the red jacket is the band leader, and the lead singer. Her name is Kumi. The other three are Axel, the keyboard player, and the secondary lead singer, Mikey, the drummer, and Tommy, the lead guitar player. Our band, K9.5, and their band, Dog Gone, work under different companies. That is, we came from Lightspan, and they came from 9 Story Media Group. We came before they did, as you know, the K9.5 band rose to stardom quickly. Before long, we started doing worldwide tours, autograph sessions. We are always top of the charts. We became the most famous band ever. Everybody knew it. We were a household name. We were Lightspan's main money source. But not everyone was happy. Eventually, there were a few people who became jealous of us. That is where freaking Dog Gone came in. Jealous of our success, and lost in their own greed and lust, they joined 9 Story Media Group. In no time at all, they became more popular than us, especially when it came to entertaining children. They became the head of the music industry, and ruled over all of 9 Story Media Group. With Dog Gone rising to fame, the media started to forget about K9.5. Dog Gone became even more famous than AC/DC, or the A*Teens. They were rolling around in money, while we had to perform on street corners just to get by. Lightspan gave up on us, for Dog Gone. Ella: So what are you dropping by here just to make fun of us? Get lost Kumi. Can't you see we're having a party? Kumi: A party? You call lighting a few fireworks a party? Ha ha, I understand that your little band isn't famous enough anymore! For some video game company to call you up and ask you to perform somewhere. But dang, this is kind of pathetic! Only five people showed up? (Ella and Gershwyn notice a girl stuck inside the tour bus. She holds up signs saying "Help! I've been trapped in here for 2 months", "Dog Gone promised me a free show" and "The poodle touched my butt". Kumi then blocks the view of the girl) Kumi: Hey eyes forward girly dog! Don't you know, that it's rude to stare at other people's property? Girl's Mother: Stop! Somebody stop them! Stop it! Come back here please! Give me back my daughter! Axel: Huh? Well would you look at the time? It's almost time for us to get to our show! Wouldn't you agree, Kumi? (The bus drives off) (At Moe's Southwest Grill...) Skip: Dang, there's already people at the drive-thru! Guys, you get out and go inside to buy the burritos. I ain't sitting around for this crap! Ella: We'll be right back. Just pull around front and we'll meet you there. Gershwyn: Do you want us to get you anything? Skip: Yeah, get me a Homewrecker with chips and a Diet Coke. Gershwyn: Alright, we got it! Riff: Hey guys, there's something going on over in the Moe's Southwest Grill parking lot! (They turn to see Dog Gone performing "Going Outside" at the parking lot. This makes Ella angry) Ella: What are you guys doing here? Didn't you guys have a concert to get to? Kumi: We do, and we are! This is where we are performing! Ella: Do we look stupid enough to believe that, why the heck would you be putting on a show here? Kumi: It's simple, girly dog. It's because we are actually good unlike you! Of course everyone loves Dog Gone! Be them children, or even the adults! The fine establishment of Moe's Southwest Grill is paying us 28 bucks to play music! While you doggies are at your house playing with small fireworks, we are out here getting this left and right. Nobody cares about K9.5! Now go run along! We have our party to get back to! Ella: Yeah well, it's not like, not like them jealous or anything! Just leave us alone, alright? (Ella and Gershwyn walk away as Dog Gone continues performing "Going Outside". They are then unfortunately interrupted by Maxine) Maxine: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey you, I'm talking to you! Kumi: What the heck do you want? Can't you see I'm shaking my tail on the dance floor? Maxine: I want you to apologize for making my friend Ella upset! Kumi: No! You and the rest of the band deserve no respect! When they look down on us, a band that is actually cool! Do you know how many dogs I get to attract? Maxine: If you're so good then, why the heck do you just make music for little children? (Kumi thinks for a second) Kumi: Well, let's just say, a 10-year old is a lot slower at running than an adult is. Maxine: What? What do you mean by that? Kumi: I believe we both know exactly what I mean by that. Kids really love Dog Gone! (laughs) Sometimes I even take them for a ride on our tour bus. Maxine: Do the parents know about this? Kumi: You don't need to ask any more questions. And how old are you exactly? You look almost just as small as a 10-year old. I bet I couldn't even catch you if you ran! Ha ha! Maxine: I'm 19. Kumi: I see. That's quite unfortunate. I thought you'd be younger! Well run along pigtail girly dog! We've got a concert to get back to! Now, my sweet little girl, let me show you around our tour bus. Just you and me. And remember, you can't tell your mommy or daddy what happens when we get inside, got it? (Maxine begins to back away from Kumi, and bumps into Axel) Maxine: Get your hands off me you freaking creep! (Maxine then runs off as Axel begins to chase her) Kumi: Let her go, Axel! There's no point. Nobody's going to believe her anyways. We're Dog Gone, one of the most beloved children's bands in the world. (The scene shows Maxine running back into the restaurant) Kumi: We're absolutely untouchable. (Kumi and Axel look at the camera with schemeing expressions as the screen fades to black)